Forgive me
by cherrya
Summary: this story about a blind man Uchiha Sasuke who fell in love with his young doctor Haruno Sakura read to know what will happen to them after they get married Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one … that is my first time to write a Fanfiction , so please be nice with me.

And if there any mistake in grammar or spelling please tell me because E is my 2nd language and I'm still studying it ^_^ I'm so bad at introduction and summary so I'll try to do it very well.

Shall we start ^_^ that is story about Sasusaku from Anime Naruto u know :p

The place somewhere in modern time

So Sasuke will be OOC at all and all the C

I don't own Naruto because it's Fanfiction :p _FORGIVE ME_

**_Chapter 1_**

The sun is shining in the cleared beautiful blue sky and the wind very soft and warm in the beginning of the Spring . she woke up early that morning and felt energetic .she left her bed where her husband still asleep and walking to the bathroom to get her daily routine , then she went to her kitchen to have her morning coffee and walked to the window with her cup of hot liquid .she stared at the cleared sky while listening to singing birds and let the warm wind caressing her hair and her face "_today is very warm and beautiful ,the best than that it's Sunday " _Sakura whispered to herself while sipping her warm coffee .

**_Flash back_**

**_(_****NOTE: **_this flash back not hers , it just to get you in the story )_

**_Last year_**

_Knocking on the door "come in " from inside "good morning Tsunade shishou s-sory doctor Tsunade " Sakura said_

_ "good morning " said Tsunade with smile on her lips_

_ " they have told me that you wanted me on important case " Sakura said  
>"yes there is a patient for you to take care of" Tsunade said while giving her a file<em>  
>Sakura take the file and open it and start reading what written in that file<p>

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
>Age:23<br>Patient Case: blind for 3 years_

_"w-what Uchiha you mean U-Uchiha family ?!" Sakura asked in shocked tone_

_"yes Uchiha family " answered Tsunade_

_"how that happened ?" Sakura asked_

_" in an accident 3 years ago but he refused to be treated now I think he accept the reality and want to live as blind one ,so I choose you to become his doctor Sakura "_

_"yes Tsunade sama " said Sakura with smile " when I shall meet him" she asked _

_"next week he will call me to tell where the meeting going to be you may go now " said Tsunade _

_"hai doctor Tsunade " she said and go out of the office ._

_ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ_

**_in Uchiha house_**

_"well this file of your doctor let's see who is she ' opening the file ' her name is Haruno Sakura ,the age is 20 years old " Itachi said _

_"she is another idiot " Sasuke said _

_"I don't think so' finishing her file' it's filled up with success in that young age " Itachi said_

_"Hn" Sasuke said _

_" I am going to call Tsunade to arrange the meeting with your NEW doctor " Itachi said with teasing tone and went out of the office ; outside the office Itachi sighed " you grew up strongly Sakura " he mumbled to himself . _

********_ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ_**_To be continued_** _ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ _

NOTE: this the first chapter please tell me what do you think about it

And the next chapter will be soon

SEE YOU SOON

PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I am back again with the 2nd chapter , I hope that you like it.

NOTE: this chapter is still _flash back _it's long sort of.

I don't own Naruto :'( **disclaimer :**

**_ Forgive me_**

_"hello, that is Tsunade" she speak on the phone_

_"hi I am Itach, Sasuke's brother" he said _

_"oh , hi Itachi what do you want , everything is OK ?" she asked_

_"ever thing is alright , I just want to arrange the meeting place and time_ _, it will be in our house on Monday after noon " he said_

_"OK , I will tell her , thank you for your calling " she said _

_ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ _**_on Monday after noon _**

**_Uchiha house _**

_There was a knock on the door, "come in" said from inside_

_"Sasuke –sama- " the maid said with a little bow _

_"what do you want ' he said_

_"there is a woman want to see you, her name is Sakura Haruno "_

_"let her come in " he said _

_Moments later Sakura enter to the big office where Sasuke was there already _

_"hello , Uchiha san " she said _

_"Hn" he said _

_"I am Sakura Haruno your doctor " she said with nervousness tone_

_"I know already who you are " he said emotionless _

_"ah" she said with blush_

_"if you still standing just sit " he said_

_She nodding and sat on the nearest chair and put her stuff in the coffee table in front her _

_"what would you like to drink Ma'am " said the maid in front of the door while she bowing her head ,Sakura smiled to her and said "I want a coffee " then the maid just go for 2 minute and come back with hot cup of coffee with delicious chocolate piece of cake put them in front of Sakura and go out , Sakura start to drink her coffee and eat a piece of her cake "it's so delicious " she thought to herself , after she finished moments later she felt an embarrassed silent in the room and think in away to broke this silent she cleared her throat and start "I brought with me some books about Braille writing , do you learnt it " she asked shyly _

_"Hn , no " he answered annoyed "she another idiot " he thought to himself _

_"shall we start " she said while walked to him , he felt a movement near him and in fort of him on his desk and listen to her speaking _

_"Braille writing made up of 6 dots –"_

_"I already know about it " interrupted her _

_"you know about it but you can't write nor read it " she said it like a Q _

_"Hn" he said "that idiot him and his hns " she thought to herself "I take it as yes " she said not sure _

_"Hn, yes " and then felt a hand on his at a moment he froze and quickly moved his hand away with a frown on his face " I am s-sorry I didn't mean to do that I-I just to show you the book " she apologized to him shyly , before he speak any word entered Itachi the room "oh , hello " Itachi said with smirk , Sakura surprised and said quickly "h-hi " with both nervousness smile and blush on her cheeks "ah , sorry for interrupted I am Itachi older brother " he said _

_"nice to meet you Uchiha san iam Haruno Sakura " she said _

_" nice to meet you too , " he said _

_"just call me Sakura " she said with smile _

_"OK ,but you must call me Itachi " _

_" I am OK with Itachi san " she said blushed _

_"ok" _

_"I do not need another idiot , you are disqualified " Sasuke said with annoyed tone _

_" a-ah hai I am sorry " she said sadly . _

_And she started to pack up her things, suddenly she felt a hand next to hers and then looked to the owner to this hand and found Itachi he said to her "let me help you " _

_"there is a lot of books " he said "I want to give them to Uchiha san , I think h-h e learnt to read Braille " she said and Sasuke frown more _

_"this one is a novel " Itachi said " yes it's favorite to my brother " she whispered the last part with a hint of sad in her voice but they heard her of course _

_"your brother ? " asked Itachi " ah , y-yes my brother he was blind " she said _

_"was blind ?! " said Itachi " yes he was " she said " what 's happened to him now ? " he said " he dead " she said , surprised Itachi ' Sasuke just keep his clam and cold face' "oh , I am sorry " said Itachi while hand her the books "it's ok , thank you " she said then get the books put them in the desk infront of Sasuke " I will leave them here it's going to help you " she said and left the office . outside the house Itachi followed her " wait " he shouted after her , she turned quickly " ah Itachi san " she said " I am sorry for my brother's manner " he said " no no you didn't need to apologize to me I understand him " she said with smile " so, you are coming tomorrow " he said " I do not think so you heard him what he said to me " she said with apologized tone "hn" he said and she said her good bye and went back to her direction to get her home._

_Two days later , someone knocked on the door of Sasuke' s office "come in " he said with annoyed tone of this sudden interruption . the door opened and someone entered " h-hi Sasuke , how are you ?" Sakura said " what are you doing here ?" he asked madly " I called her " Itachi said entered the office "Itachi " Sasuke said with a death glare towards his brother " I called her to start her job " Itachi said " I told you I didn't need anyone " Sasuke said angrily and stood up walked to his desk trying to put his hand on it instead of it he put it on nothing just air when he realized it , he had been on the ground ;Sakura moved faster to him and held his forearm to help him up ,but he pushed her away and yelled at her " I DID NOT NEED HELP " she frowned " ok , listen to me I am here not to help you but to teach you to see with your other senses and to accept and live as blind " she said madly and he frowned angrily, annoyed and hurt in the same time " you know you are not blind in your sight but in your mind " she said and turned around to grip her bag , he didn't move nor say a word but clenched his fists tightly until his knuckle turned white . when she reached the door turned around and said " if you need me you had my number " and went out._

_While there in the office Sasuke still boiling from her word but in the same time he thought she was right " wow , I told you she is different , if she was another one , she would cried " Itachi said teasing his brother "ITACHI " Sasuke shouted at him " I am going to call her to start the next week , she is the qualified one for this job " Itachi said and went out the room left Sasuke alone ._

_Week later , Sakura came to his house with a demand from his brother she entered the office where he was often " hello Sasuke , how are you ? " she said " hn " he replied to her " listen I am really sorry for what happened last week I didn't mean it " she said with apologized tone " forgotten " he said and she just smiled ._

_ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ_

**_4 months later _**

_This 4 months went very fast now Sasuke learnt how to write and read Braille and Sakura come every day and become close to_ _him and learnt something new about him and his family, and he started to work with his brother but in his office in the house . _

_In Sasuke's room , he laid on his bed and started to think about Sakura "why I think about her now ,recently I think about her too much , what make me thought about her " he whispered to himself and started to remember her voice and how she alled his name and her touch her giggles and just smiled about her memories and frown suddenly , " why she just hunt my mind and thinking , and what's that feeling I get every time she touch me even my heart start beat so fast TSK " he thought _

_"I will make a distance between us until know what' s going on with me " he thought_

_ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ __To be continued __ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ_

_Please review I want to know what do you think about it _

_See you soon _

_DONOT FORGET THE REVIEWS _


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again , and thanks for reading my story and thanks to whom write a review ^_^

**Disclaimer : I do not won Naruto **

Chapter 3 enjoy

_**Forgive me**_

Still _flash back_

_On Uchiha house in the office where Sasuke was sat in the sofa that far from his desk , behind it big Library filled with books , he sat there with one book of the books that Sakura brought to him , while he was reading Itachi entered the room "Hi , there " he said "Hn " Sasuke replied as often , "where is Sakura I did not see her all this week " Itachi said "she took this week off " Sasuke said with his cold face " she OK " Itachi asked ' she said " she had an exam and had a lot of work back there in the hospital " Sasuke said " Itachi , how she looks like " he asked Itachi surprised from his brother sudden Q " ah , she beautiful with an unique pink hair that reach her shoulder and it's very soft , she had a big emerald eyes , and her skin is white " Itachi said described the young doctor , Sasuke didn't say any word a minute later Itachi walked out without any other word , in the night Sasuke was lying on his bed and thought about brother's description about his doctor and he tried to imagined her in his mind "I can't even imagined her , with a pink hair it's impossible " he thought to himself then he get in to depth sleep ._

_Tow days later , Sasuke was in his office as usual focus on his book when the door suddenly open followed by familiar voice " good morning Sasuke , how are you doing " Sakura said with happily smile on her lips walking towards the sofa where he was sitting " fine " he said _

_And sipped his coffee "how was your exam " he asked " very good " she replied , then she stood and went towards the big window " today so clam and beautiful " she said , moments later " I have an idea , what about we go out for walk " she said to him , " no " he said annoyed " come in you did not plan to spend tour life in this office , did you " she said he did not reply the he felt a hand took his to make him stand up " come in you need to take fresh air from time to another " he thought it would be a good idea he did not went out for a long time ,he went to his room to change his clothes while she drinking her green tea in the office waiting for him , he came back to the room when she spotting him stood near the door she gasped in surprise and her cheeks turned red "he looks handsome even his clothes was black in black " she thought to herself , " hey you coming or not " he said " ah hai " she jumped quickly from her seat and went towards him._

_They arrived to the big park near his house , the y walked silently until Sakura comment a upon the nice weather and beautiful nature surround them , they reached to the stair "be careful Sasuke there is a long narrow stair in front you " she said and suddenly she hold his hand and lead them down the stair when they reached the down of the stair , she forgetting to let his hand and started to walk again through the park , she just realized the people around them staring at them some whispered how cute they were and the women just glare at her in a jealous way , she blushed a upon hearing some whispering admiring their looks together " they whispered about us and still stare in our way they think that we are a couple " she said embarrassed and just in that moment when she realized that she still hold his hand and quickly move d her hand away and apologized to him he did not say anything , she wlked beside him blushed still appeared on her cheeks and her stare on the ground when she just left her head up she spot a cute couple hugging each other in romantic way she embarrassed staring at them " it's nice to be in date , I have never been in a date before " she turned red when she realized she spoke out her thoughts "why ? " he asked her , she chocked by his Q " ah , it's just I did not have a boyfriend , who's want to date a girl with a strange pink hair and wild forehead " she answered while whispered the last part , she froze when she felt his hand move through her face towards her forehead she blushed deeply when he touch it "it's not wild I think it's nice " he said while moving his hand away to rest on his pocket , she stared at him and suddenly found her voice "t-thanks "she said and see a small café not far away from where they stood " let' go to this café " she said and both started walked to it ,"three steps and found the chair " she directed him when they sat she asked him what would he like to drink "black coffee " he said , she went to get the orders when she was away he listen the girls who walked beside him whispered how handsome and he just smirked a upon their comments , then he heard her steps come near their table ,she came back with tow hot cups of coffee one is black and the other with milk , hand him his and started to drink hers "tests good " she said "Hn" he replied , after that they back to the house when they arrived there she said her goodbye and went to her own house , Sasuke locked the office and sat on his desk hold his book to read it and suddenly he remembered her when she held his hand back in the park and how it felt in his large hand and how warm and soft it was a upon this memory appeared a quick and small smile on his lips then his small smile turned in to big smirk when he remembered her when she said that she never been in date nor have a boyfriend , in other room exactly in Sakura's bedroom she sat on her small desk writing a report for hospital when she touched her forehead blushed deeply when remembered his touch on the same place where her fingers touched now her heart beats very fast while his pictures hunted her mind " ah w-what's going on with me w-why I still thought about him I –I know he handsome and gentleman and he never think about me in any way except his doctor " she mumbled to herself her face saddened at last part , she finished her work and went to sleep . _

_Days later she went to his house as usual , when she entered the office she didn't found him as she turned around to look for someone to ask she saw a Maid came in her way , the Maid greeting her with a bow and said "Sasuke –sama- not here he was in the living room , I will show you the way " Sakura followed her when she entered to a big room decorated like an ancient English palace " I know his house is big from outside , but it looks bigger in side " she thought to herself she just entered when she saw him sat on one of the big comfort sofas in fort of him a big dark wooden table while the sofas are creams in fort when she look in the right side she saw a big dinner table near a big door led to the garden outside , in the center there is a large screen which it can moved in any direction to been seen , in the left there is a library but smaller than the library in the office , and it divided up in to a different kinds of books and films tapes and CDs , next the library there is a big closed door she thought that to inside the house and up stairs , there are some paintings had a different shapes and different places on the walls , then come his voice to get her out of her thoughts " do you plan to spend all the day standing there " he said she quickly looked where he was sitting held his book " H-hello Sasuke " said walking towards him and sat next to him , they sat silently like half an hour then he spoke " you can turn on the TV if you want " she look at him then she nodded and took the remote control and started watching she put on a film suddenly she remembered when she watching a film with her brother and she usually wore a blindfold and tried to know what happened on the screen without seeing it , after his dead she always keep the blindfold in her bag and took it wherever she went , she suddenly thought how it would be fun if try it with Sasuke "ne , Sasuke what about watching this film " he glared at her and written it 'are you idiot' " I mean I- I wore a b-blindfold and try to figure out what happened and what will happened j-just " she said blushed "hn" he said she smiled and took the blindfold out of her bag and wore it and volume up the sound and started watching after few minutes "I think they fighting " she said , she did not realized she come nearest him " no they are just arguing " he said while moving his head in her direction " no they are not " she said moving her head in his direction and accidentally they smack their lips together they froze for a moment then Sasuke moved his head away very quickly and Sakura got out from her shock "I am s-so s-sorry S-Sasuke I – I didn't m-mean it " she apologized very embarrassed standing up did not know what to do he felt her stood up , he rose his hand to clamed her down but accidentally instead of hold her hand her hold her lower back where her sensitive area he froze for a second " aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh " screamed Sakura , Sasuke moved his hand quickly but still in the air " sorry " he said , she just wanted to move around in the other direction but instead she hit his hand in the same area again before they reacted Itachi came in the room " what ' s happen ?" he asked "Sakura it 's been a long time did not see you " she moved her head in his way and took the blindfold off , Itachi in that moment realized where his brother's hand " Sasuke where do you think put your hand " he said in that is second Sasuke realized the soft thing he touched in the same time Sakura jumped away " s-sorry Sasuke " she apologized again while moving around , when suddenly tumbled in her feet and lie on the soft carpet on the ground Sasuke stood very fast and went to help her , he either tumbled on her feet and lie above her , they just froze their faces an inch away she stared to his handsome face and his charm black orbs while feeling their warm bearth on each othear face "S-sasuke " she tried to found her voice back , Sasuke on the other hand tried to stood up when he felt his brother's hands on his shoulders supported him up , he sat back on the sofa without any word , she sat on the other sofa her face still red and her eyes on the ground after apologized several times to him , she stood up " I – I must go home now , see y-you next time Sasuke " she said and went home after said her good bye to both of the brothers , later that night they lie on their beds and remembered the embarrassment situation then the touched their lips and memorized the accidentally kiss and smiled to themselves , they slept peacefully that night . _

_ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ__**To be continued**__ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ_

_This is the end of chapter 3 reviews what do you think about it_

**please forgive me if there is any mistake in grammar or spelling (just tell me where is it and i will correct it )**

**Do not forget to review cus it's make me happy ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi , this chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 4 **

_**Forgive me **_

**Still in **_**flash back **_

_Days later after that embarrassed situation Sakura keep on coming to his house , but she still embarrassed and started to keep a space between them and did not talk much just a necessary sentence and beginning to read some books from the library that in the office , when Itachi stayed in house she often talk with him while Sasuke keep silent all the time . _

_One of the days she went to his house she entered the office where Sasuke and his brother at they look like they had a serious discussion about something in the work " hi " she said "hello Sakura " Itachi said look in her way " wow , you look beautiful " he said , she blushed " t-tanks " she said " s-sasuke , I would leave early today , I have a meeting with a friend " she said "hn" he said " that friend is a male ' Itachi teasing her a little " ah y-yes " she replied " that is meaning it's a date " he said teasing her more " n-no no it's not he is just a friend " she said blushed a little pink on her cheeks " then why are you blushing now " he said with a smirk on his face " n-no I am not " she said annoyed , his smirk grew bigger when he saw his brother's frown face " see you later Sakura , good luck in your date " he said while going out the room " I told you it's not a date " she said annoyed , she left his house after finished the embarrassed silent that they shared for a while now , she entered a highly restaurant "hello Haruno san " one of the workers in the restaurant greeting her with a bow " hello " she replied " Garra san waiting for you in same place " he said " thank you " she said then went to her meeting place . _

_In the other hand Sasuke locked himself in his office , he sat on his sofa madly thinking about his young beautiful doctor " WHO'S THIS MAN , AND WHAT HE WANT FROM HER " he thought and wore a frown on his face and clenched his fists until__his knuckle turned white " why was I annoying about her , tsk " he mumbled . _

_Next day she came like usual and entered to his office and sat silently on the sofa while he sitting on his desk read something she couldn't figure out what's it few minutes past until Itachi came "hello Sakura "he said and sat on one of the chairs in the room " hello " she said with smile " how's your date last night ? " he asked with smirk on his lips when he noticed his brother's tension body a upon the word Date ' it's interesting to tease both of them' he thought " I told you it's not a date , it's just a friends meeting " she pouted after replied to his teasing Q " you know you look cute when you pouted " he said while give his brother a quick side look to read his facial expression and Sakura turned red like tomatoes " and look adorable cute when you blushed , you look like a lovely tomatoes " he said smirking about Sasuke's tension body a upon hearing the word tomatoes he knew how his little brother adore tomatoes , Sakura turning her face away "s-stop teasing me Itachi it's not funny " she said " ok , ok , do you like pasta " he said and Sasuke glare at him while Sakura turning her head back to him with shocked face " ah y-yes " she answered " would you like to join us to dinner tonight " he said while Sasuke clenchingon of his fists under his chin and kept glaring at his older brother who pretending not see him " I is it's alright " Sakura said , later on dinner they sat on the big dinner table that in the living room "don't be shocked about him , he loves tomatoes so much " Itachi said while there is a big dish filled with pieces of delicious fresh tomatoes in fort Sasuke beside his pasta dish , the younger brother didn't give any reaction a upon his brother's comment , in the other hand Sakura blushed a little " n-no , I l-love it too " she said and started eat her food " give me your dish " a cold voice spoke to her when she looked to the speaker found its Sasuke rose his hand to her she gave him the dish ,he took it and put in it some tomatoes from his dish " I – it's o-ok I have enough" she said the he handed her dish back " t-tanks " she said " now I feel jealous , he never give his precious tomatoes to any one even me " Itachi said , Sakura turned red and Sasuke frown his eyebrow and glare at him "Itachi " he said with dangerous tone , the dinner went silently , after they finished it "it's delicious " Sakura said " I am glad that you like it , I was scared that you didn't " Itachi said "did you cook it ? " Sakura said in a wow " no the Maid " he said in joking tone Sakura laughed at his joke , they sat on the sofas and talked about random things , Sakura and Itachi who talked and Sasuke kept quiet " what about your family Sakura ? " Itachi asked " they dead " she said with a sad smile " sorry " he said " it's ok " she replied " my parents and my older brother dead in an accident about three years ago " she said " ah I am sorry for you" he said " you live alone now " he asked " ah yes , but Tsunade shishou take care of me ,she always did since I was young " she answered with smile on her lips , then she looked at the clock it was 8:30 she stood up " it's late now I have to go , thanks for the dinner " she said and wanted to move out " wait ,I will drive you home " Itachi said and griped his keys " n-no no it's ok I can go alone " she said " what , we cannot let a beautiful lady like you go alone this late , ne Sasuke " he said and threw a look at his brother " Hn " Sasuke replied , when they arriving to her apartment , she thanked him and got in to her apartment , she got to her room to change her clothes and went to the bathroom to had a quick warm shower , after the shower she went to her kitchen to had a cup of hot milk she opened the fridge to get the milk out she saw her bowl of fresh tomatoes she blushed when remembered what happened on the dinner then she decided to get one to eat , in another side Sasuke lie on his bed , he couldn't stop his mind to think about Sakura , he tried to imagine her pouted then he smirked at his imagination and his smirk grew bigger when remembered her talked about loving tomatoes and his brother's comment about her blushed , he sighed and turned to his side to sleep. _

_The next days , Sasuke sat on the sofa in the living room reading in his book he suddenly pressed on switch on button on the remote control , he tried to press it again when something caught his attention on TV random program (the woman in the screen said "today we are going to talk about 'How do you know you are in love with someone ' it will be an interesting subject , ok there is a lot of signs tell you that you are surely in love first__sign is __1._ _The first person you think about__, __Your love will be the first person you think about when__you__wake up and the last person you think about before you go to sleep__…__he froze and his mind started to travel back and sinking in his hidden emotion and how his heart beat fast when she came near him or how he kept thinking about her while he was alone or in his bed , and how he liked her touch and her present even if it was silence , and how he loved her voice and specially when she called his name " Sasuke , Sasuke hey " he felt a hand on his , he quickly moved his head in her way with pale face and wide eyes " hey Sasuke are you alright , you look pale , as you see a ghost " she said with small giggle , he controlled himself faster and stood up " I am fine , you can go home today , I want to be alone " he said walking to the big door which led to the insider of his house , she sat on the sofa for a moments and stood up to leave when saw Itachi came in " hello Sakura " he said " hello ' she said with a fake smile " you are alone where is Sasuke ? " asked while he looking around the room " he said " he wanted to be alone today " and walk through this door " she said and marked to the big door " ah , are you ok ? you look down and sad " he asked looking to her eyes " y-yes I am fine " she said shaking her head a little " but your eyes says against your words , do not tell me that Sasuke said something hurt you " he said with worried look " n-no n – no he didn't and he won't do that " "fine , but when you feel like you want to talk come to me , I am like your older brother " he said and rubbed her tiny shoulder , she suddenly let a silent tears went through her rosy cheeks , he noticed it and wiped it with his both thumbs " there is a p-patient she was not get out of the hospital f-for years , she became my friend , b-but today she ,s-she dead ,'crying' I – I could n- not f – farewell h-her , and h-how she was an a-amazing f-friend " she said and cried hardly , he didn't say a word just hugging her tightly and let her cried all the pain out , in the other side Sasuke stood behind the closed door all the time and listened to their talking , when he heard her crying his heart tighten in his chest and all he wanted was to go out and hugged her and comfort her , he stood there for few moments and went to his bed room , later Sakura woke up on a sofa and covered with warm sheet , she sat and felt her head hurting so much and her eyes puffed , in the moment when she trying to figure out where she was Sasuke came through the big door with a cup , he sat next to her " take this pill , and drink this " he said handing the pill and the cup of warm milk " t-thanks " she whispered after finished drinking she looked at the clock it was 8:00pm " oh , I am late " she said trying stand up " wait , Itachi is coming soon , he will drive you home " he said she wanted to argued but the pain in her head rejected her , she sat quietly and mumbled little ok to him , she suddenly felt cold and her body shivered " are you cold " he asked " a little " she replied , he took his jacket off and handed it to her , she took it and wore it and whispered thanks to him __and wore it , few moments passed before Itachi came back " you woke , how do you feel now " he asked " I – I am fine , thank you and I am sorry for bothered both of you " she said while looking to the ground and blushed a little " don't say that , you are a member of our family now , and don't forget you are my little sister " he said she smiled at him and gave him a quick hug " you can even call me Onii san like little Sasuke " he said teasing " ITACHI " Sasuke said and threw a death glare at his wa__y and Sakura giggled , later at Sakura's room she went to her bed still wore his jacket she smell it " it's smelled like Sasuke " she whispered and slept ._

_Two days later __, Sakura came as usual , " hello S – Sasuke , thanks for the jacket " she said and put the jacket in front of him " and I made a vegetables pie with a lot of t-tomatoes " she said blushed a little " you are here " Itachi said " hi " she greeted " what's this ? " he asked " it's a vegetables pie " she answered " wow , you made it " he said " y-yes " she said embarrassed " it's look delicious I cannot wait until eat it all " he said with lightish teasing in his tone he smirked when noticed his brother's tense a little , an hour after , a Maid came with two cups of tea and two pieces of the pie , " take this to my room " he said to the Maid handing her the jacket , the day went as often quietly , in his room Sasuke sat on his bed when his hand found his jacket that he lent to Sakura ,he took it and smell it " she washed it , it smelled like her cherry blossom, even her cooking skill is very good " he mumbled and wore it and went down stair to the living room where he found Itachi there ,he sat next to him Itachi sighed and said " what a dramatic story " "Hn " Sasuke said "friend of mine , he was in love with , and he hidden his feeling for long time while the girl started to feel that he didn't love her , so she came today to invite him to her wedding , he shocked and started to drink until he became unconscious " he said and sighed again " I learnt something when I fell in love I will go to her and admit my feeling to her , because there is a another person ready to get her away " he said and stood up " good night " Itachi said ' I hope you get the message Sasuke ' he thought , Sasuke sat on his bed again thinking about his brother story he let a heavy sigh and whispered " I know I fell to her but –" he quieted and open the small box in his hand " I remembered that day " hw mumbled __**his flash back (( **__Saske was 8 years old he went with his brother to the country side when he lost his way and got in to a small empty path there was an old woman sat on the ground with jewels , a ring caught his sight the ring was silver and had a pretty emerald stone with small cherry petal on the above left side " you like it " the old woman said and took the ring and handing it to him " you can take it , it' a magical ring , when it found its owner it shined and will written something in the hidden side of the ring " she said he took it " what will been written on it ? " he asked with sarcastic tone " I don't know it's still didn't find its owner yet " she said __**)) end of his flash back **__" magical ring ! " he mumbled and closed the box and put it in the drawer in the nightstand then he lie to sleep ._

_Days passed fast and now it almost three weeks , and Sasuke thought about a way to admit his feeling to her but his pride prevented him from thinking about such a thing , in the afternoon on one day they sat in the office as often " hey , S-Sasuke is everything is ok " she asked " fine " he said while he still frown his eyebrows and gazed at nothing " if y-you want I can help you " she offered " no " he said an hour passed and he stood up " Sakura " he called she stood up quickly and went to him " are you ok " she asked worried and put her both hands on his arms he froze for a second and said it in a single breath " marry me " she froze and her eyes widen she didn't what's it a demand , an order , question , a joke , an irony or he really mean it " w-wh –hat " she said with a shaky voice " I will understand that if you say no and won't dismissed you as my doctor " he said "S-Sasu-" , " don't answer me now you can think as long as you want " he said "b-but I – I want to an – answer you n- now " "my answer i is 'bit her lower lip ' YES " she said turning all red he stare at her " yes I want to m-marry you " she repeated , he rose his hand to hold her face " are you sure , it's a hard decision to agree so fast , you can think again about it " he said , she tightened her grip on his arms " I am sure Uchiha Sasuke " she said while staring in to his black eyes she wanted to hug him but in same time afraid to make him uncomfortable __, he suddenly hugged her tightly and she return it in the same force , that hug told her all the words that he couldn't voice it and she understand each word , they didn't noticed that there was someone with them in the room until he spoke " congratulation " Itachi said and started to clap , they unhugged each other ,but Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder while Sakura blushed " how long you are here " Sasuke asked " from the beginning " Itachi replied with smirk " you are now officially member of Uchiha family " Itachi said , after two weeks she met his parents__ who came from abroad and they arranged the wedding in two weeks __and decided the wedding party to be small just for the family ._

_In the day of the wedding the bride was in the bride's room waiting when Tsunade came in " wow you looking so beautiful " she said " thanks Tsunade shishou " Sakura said blushed " you know your parents and brother really proud of you " Tsunade said with teary eyes "I – I know " Sakura said and hugged her " don't cry it's your day Sakura , let 's go your groom waiting for you " Tsunade said , it was a beautiful day , the young couple entered their new apartment she led him through it and to the bedroom they sat on the bed embarrassed " Sasuke , I – I " she bit her lower lip he waited for her to speak " I – I want –" she stopped again " what's wrong , are you ok ?" he asked " I am fine , but I – " " if you didn't it's ok " he said " no , I just want to –" stopped again , he held her face between his hands " tell me what's wrong " he said she talked it quickly " I want to wear the blindfold to be fair " she said turning red he giggled and said " annoying " and kissed her forehead , then they spent their lovely night . _

_**End of flash back **_

_ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ__To be continued __ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ__  
><em>this the end of chapter 4 and the _flash back _, I hope that you like it (tell me what do you think about it ) , think it will be the longest chapter , but I didn't know

**NOTE : about Garra you will know in the later chapter what's the relation between him and Sakura **

**(forgive me if there is a mistake in grammar or spelling )**

**DO NOT forget to review because it's make me happy when I am happy write fast , write fast update soon ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

I know I am late for update , I was busy lately sorry .

Note : I am really try harder to improve my language and tried to correct some in the last chapters , please if there is any mistake just tell me that will help me a lot , I will appreciate it , thanks

Enjoy ^_^

_**Forgive me **_

_**This the intro of the 1**__**st**__** chapter (**__The sun is shining in the cleared beautiful blue sky and the wind so soft and warm in the beginning of the Spring , she woke early that morning and she felt energetic ,left her bed where her husband still sleep , walking to the bathroom to get her daily routine , then she went to her kitchen to have her morning coffee , she walked to the window with her cup of hot liquid and stare at the cleared sky while listening to singing birds and let the warm wind caressing her hair and her face "today is so warm and beautiful , more than that it's Sunday " Sakura whispered to herself while sipping her warm coffee_**) **

**I put it again just to remind you , enjoy **

**Chapter 5 **

**(NOTE : they married for almost 6 months now ) **

She didn't felt him behind her until two strong arms warped themselves around her tiny waist and a warm breath against her neck " good morning " she said while stroking his hair and caressing his cheek , he replied to her by hugging her tightly they stayed like this for moments then she got away from his and said "coffee or tea " "coffee " he replied ,then went towards the small table that in the middle of the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs that where his wife doing his coffee , minute and he heard the sound of the coffee maker seconds and felt hand on his and a warm cup " your coffee " she said warmly then went to prepare the breakfast . they ate their breakfast silently , and she washed the dishes and her husband went to the living room and got a book from the small library in that room and sat on one of the sofas after few minutes his wife came and sat next to him with a medical book after an hour she stood and went to the kitchen and came back with two cups of hot tea handing one to her husband . hours later after they ate their lunch and back to the sofa again with their books Sakura broke the silent " Sasuke , what go out have a walk in the nearest park and have dinner " she suggested and waiting for his answer " ok " he replied to her she smiled and got up to got ready . they walked side by side in the park and their hands locked together , the people in the park staring at them and how charmed they are , after a long walk they went to a restaurant when they reaching it , the sky started to rain , she chose a table in the corner near the window and way from people's eyes , they walked to their table the light is not strong it's very good " three steps and you find the chair " she directed him and went to her seat behind her there is a wall which faced Sasuke , that is her way to protect him from people's eyes . they ordered their food few moments and the waiter came back with their order and put it in front of them Sakura smiled at him and thanked him and took her husband dish " wait a second Sasuke , I will cut the meat for you " she said and started to cut it for him, in the beginning of their marriage he annoyed from her when she cutting the meat for him but by time he used for it , " there your dish Sasuke , the spoon near your right hand " she said " Hn " he replied and started to eat . they finished eating few minutes and waiter came with the bill when he got the money , he smiling to Sakura and asked her " may I ask you question Ma'am ? " the waiter said Sakura nodded her head " yes " she replied " what is the real color of your eyes ? " he asked " it's emerald and shades of lemon color " she answered and smiled at him " wow , it's beautiful " he said while Sasuke frowning harder and glared at him "_how he dare flirting with her in front of me if I just – TSK " _he thought to himself angrily while clenching his jaws tightly suddenly felt a hand on his " relax Sasuke , it's just a question " she said rubbed his hand his face got back to the emotionless state " let' go home " she said " Hn " he said when they got up he put his arm around her waist possessively she smiled at his manner and understand it . they went back to their apartment and he still wrapped his arm around her and led her to the bedroom she just smiled and got the hint .

Next day she went to the hospital and Sasuke went with his brother to the company , he worked with his brother in the company for 5 months and he still worked from his office in the Uchiha house and he had a small office in the apartment . she greeting Tsunade and had a short talk with her about general thing and her live with Sasuke and asked for permission to entered the small library in the Tsunade's office " you can Sakura " Tsunade said " thank you " Sakura replied and went to the door of the library and entered it " from where do I start " she mumbled and started to search for the books she wanted after 15 minutes she came out and closed the door behind her " you get what you want " Tsunade asked " yes , thank you Tsunade shishou " Sakura said with a smile and excused herself to go back to her office when she reached the door of her office she turned around to her assistance and said ' I do not want any interruption unless there is emergency case " her assistance nodded and said " hai , Uchiha sama " Sakura entered her office and locked the door she walked towards her desk and started to read the books that borrowed from Tsunade's library . the time passed very fast Sakura looked at the clock that hang on the wall and it reads 5:30 " I am late " she mumbled and packed the books with her to complete her search at home . she entered the apartment and looked around " it's good he still out , I must strat cooking before his return " she whispered and went to her room to change her clothes then went to the kitchen to start cooking their dinner 15 minutes later she heard the front door opened she saw that her husband came back ,she went to him and kissed his cheek and said " welcome back " she said and hugged him quickly and said " ten minutes and the dinner will be ready " she said and went back to the kitchen and he went to bedroom to change his clothes .they ate their dinner quietly then he went to the living room sat on the sofa and throw his head back and closing his eyes relaxing while his wife cleaning the table and washing the dishes moments passed and he felt his wife sat next to him " how is the work ? " she asked " fine " he answered then she started to massage his shoulders he felt her tension " are you ok ? " he asked she stopped " y-yes I want to t-talk with you about something " she said "Hn " he said " I – I was research for sight operation and –" "stop" he interrupted her "but Sas-" "I told you stop , I won't do any operation " he said coldly she try to reach his hand to hold it but he push it away and went to bedroom and lie on the bed angrily he closed his eyes and his eyebrows frowned in the living room where Sakura was she just shocked from his sudden reaction and felt like hurting him and touched sensitive subject for him she stand up and walked in the direction of their room she entered it and walked to him laying above him "Sasuke I am sorry do not understand me wrong I love you just as you are " she whispered in his chest ,he did not react to her but he pushed her gently and turned to his side giving her his back , she felt hurt and lie next to him putting her arm around him "forgive me Sasuke , I –I just wanted to 'bit her lip while silent tears sliding through her rosy cheeks ' I – I want to help you " she said tighten her arm around him ,he did not reply nor move ,moments passed and she did not get any respond from then she moved her hands away and turned in to her side , she cried silently . three days passed like this he did not talk to her but she kept in trying to get him out of this state , in followed day he was going to the work when he got out from the door , hearing her called his name "Sasuke you forget your keys " she said and walked towards where he stand in the middle of the stairs and handed them to him he put them in his pocket and he nearly tumbled in the stairs when a hand stop him "be careful Sas-" she tumbled in her feet and fell from the stairs , he did not know what was happening there was a hand hold him and her screamed then something hit the ground ,seconds and he realized what was going he got down the stairs carefully while calling her name ,there is no reply he reached her place and kneed next to her he touch her until he get her face he rise her head and put it in his lap "Sakura , Sakura answer me " he speaks worry in that second someone get in the scene "Sasuke " the man said .

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ_**To be continued **_ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Do not forget the reviews and what do you think what this chapter .

Remember the reviews make me happy , when I was happy writing fast , writing fast update soon ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Hi

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto **

**Chapter 6 **

_**Forgive me **_

Itachi was in his car waiting for his brother to come out "he is late " he whispered few seconds passed he decided to go and see what is take him so long when he entered the building he saw his brother kneed and there is a head in his lap he realized that's pinked woman Sakura " Sasuke " he called his brother while walking towards him "what's happened to her ?" Itachi asked and kneed next to her "I do not know she suddenly fell from stairs " Sasuke answered Itachi carrying her up and said "we must take her to the hospital " and going towards his car while Sasuke following him .

In hospital outside of the examination room the brothers waiting patiently for the doctor the minutes passed like ages on them the doctor came out of the room "is she alright ?" Sasuke asked worried "yes she is fine , you may see her now " the doctor said with smile ,Sasuke did not waste any second and pushed the door of the room she was in .she surprised when saw him entered the door "Sasuke !" she called out he was afraid he was blind ,he can not found her direction "_I am Uchiha Sasuke do not ask for help " _he thought , in the other hand Sakura was staring at him for seconds and understand what he was thinking when she saw his clenching fits she smiled and said "ten steps straight you will found the bed " he loosed his fits and start walked to her direction he reached the bed and start to touch it he found her feet and keep in to reach her hand but suddenly he felt and soft hand above his " come Sasuke and set here " she said and put the hand she held in the empty space , he sat in it he did not know what to say until heard her " I – I am sorry Sasuke I –I "she said and felt tears sliding through her cheeks he rose his hand until he reached her face wipe her tears away "do not " he said looking to her she put her hand above his hand that on her cheek "how do you feel now ? "he asked "better , the doctor said I can go home now " she answered " but you must stay one more day " he said " I want to go home Sasuke " she said then giggled a little and said " do not forget that I am a doctor " fine let's get out of here " he said "give me minutes to get my clothes back " she said standing up from the bed to change her clothes , 15 minutes later they walked out of the room " Sakura how do you feel ? and why are you out of your bed ? " Itachi asked " I am fine and the doctor said it' ok to go home " she answered "Sakura " someone called her name she turned around to know who is "ah Tsunade shishou " Sakura said " I heard that you are here in the examination room are you ok ?" Tsunade asked "I am fine it's just an accident I fell from the stairs " Sakura answered "are you really alright ?" Tsunade asked while glaring at her "y-yes the doctor Haru said I am alright and I can go home "Sakura answered and pouting "fine you can take today and tomorrow off " Tsunade said and hugged her "thanks shishou " Sakura said , Tsunade looked at Sasuke and said " take care of her Sasuke " "Hn" he replied Sakura walked to him and warped her hand around his arm and lend on him "let's go " she said and started to walk.

They entered their apartment "come on Itachi we will have the lunch together " she said "I can't another time , I have a lot of work I must go " Itachi said and go she closed the door she felt strong arms warped around her waist from behind she lend back on his chest and put her hand above his they stay like this for minutes she understand what he said to her through this hug she knew that he is not the man of the words "I am fine Sasuke do not be worried " she said he replied to her by tightened his arms around her "what do you like to eat on lunch " she asked "anything with a lot of tomatoes " he answered "ok" she said while going to their room to change her clothes and have quick shower .

In the night Sasuke tensioned and shaker in his sleep and sweating a lot he set suddenly and felt the bed under him he sighed heavily and stand up and go the living room sitting on the sofa "that dream again " he mumbled " I wish if I could forgot that night " he whispered he throw his head back and think about that night

_**Flash back **_

_**(**__four years ago on of winter night Sasuke walked in the city's streets wondering around. he walk through empty path to get the other side of the main street when suddenly four men appeared in front of him "if you want to be live give us all the money you have " one of them said "what if I do not "Sasuke said one of them tried to punch Sasuke on his face but Sasuke griped his fits and he started to fight them suddenly one of them took bottle from the ground and punch Sasuke in his face the glass's pieces entered in his eyes he caught the scream of pain in his throat "what have you done to him " one of them said "we must run away before anyone see us " the other one said and they run away .Sasuke lend on the wall behind him and started to walk his eyes bleeding and all he saw was red liquid he suddenly touched something cold "it's cold ,it's iron "hr thought and unexpectedly that cold irony thing opened it was a gate he entered through it he wiped the liquid from his eyes but it's make his eyes burned in pain he tried to see around him seeing a fire in the ground like in the camp party but there was any soul a round it just paper .he went to the fire place hoped to found someone but he suddenly felt dizzy and accidentally kick the paper .the paper flew and got in to the fire then the fire started to spread slowly in the grass " what do you do here ?" a man said and held his arm " you injured so badly come with me son " he said and got him away from the fire and set him near the gate "stay here for seconds I am going to extinction the fire and tell my wife to call the ambulance " the man said and went to get in his house seconds and Sasuke heard explosion he couldn't help it he felt so dizzy and went unconscious the last thing he saw was smoke got out of the house. Days later Sasuke opened his eyes all he saw is black "where am I ?!" he mumbled quietly "in hospital Sasuke " Itachi answered "why it's dark "Sasuke asked Itachi quieted for minutes and answered "because you are blind Sasu-" "stop joking Itachi " Sasuke interrupted him madly Itachi didn't say any word Sasuke got angrier more and went in to sat position "WHY ARE YOU SILENT?" Sasuke said angrily and rose his hand to touch his eyes "there is no bandage NO NO !"he mumbled "Sasuke they will do operation for you but not now "Itachi said .Sasuke kept silent he didn't know how long minutes or hours until he finally spoke "what's happen to the man?" Sasuke asked Itachi know whom he talked about "he was dead" Itachi answered Sasuke looked at his direction and the shock written in his face and his expression asked HOW "he and his wife and son were dead in the explosion in the house " Itachi said Sasuke shocked more "I – I killed them " Sasuke whispered "is not your fault the explosion happened because of electric problem " Itachi said Sasuke frowned and kept silent "if I had not be there , he would have been alive I- I AM A KILLER" Sasuke thought . two weeks passed and Sasuke had not talked to anyone . afternoon of one day the doctor entered his room "hello Sasuke I see you are better now , I have good news the operation will be next week be ready " the doctor said " no I am not going to do it "Sasuke said " why didn't feel well /" the doctor asked "I said won't do it " Sasuke said madly . Itachi nodded to the doctor sing to leave him now but Sasuke spoke again "I want to get out of here now " he said it with cold tone and got to stand up ._

_**End flash back **_

Sasuke still sat on that sofa in his living room .he did not know how long he sat there he just mumbled one word many times "_forgive me "_ while remembered that man . Sakura woke up on the empty bed she get in the sat position and rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock it's tell 5:30 she wondered where her husband while standing up and went to the door going to the living room she saw him sat there a smile appeared on her lips and went to him "good morning Sasuke " she said he opened his eyes suddenly and looked at her way next to him .she looked at his eyes where they were so red from lack of sleep and his skin is paler and there is cold sweat on his forehead "what's happened to you ? are you ok?" she asked while putting her hand on his forehead to get sure his have not any fever .he unexpectedly huged her "Sasuke !" she mumbled "Sakura I want to do the operation "he said , she just shocked and he continued " I want to see again I want to see you to protect you , help me Sakura " he said .she hugged him tightly "of course Sasuke I will help you , you will see again " she said and let the happy tears sliding through her rosy cheeks .the just stay like this for hours in each other arms.

**ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ****To be continued ****ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ **

What do you think about this chapter ? do you like it ? just leave your reviews because it's really make me happy

More reviews update soon ^_^

NOTE: if there is any mistake just tell me I will correct it


	7. Chapter 7

Hi ^_^

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto :'(**

**Chapter 7 **

**Enjoy **

_**Forgive me **_

Sakura walked happily in the corridor until she reached to the big wooden door in the last of the corridor .she knocked at the door and entered "good morning doctor Tsunade "she said while closing the door behind her "good morning Sakura " Tsunade said . Sakura smiled and walked to sit on one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk "you look very happy today "Tsunade said . Sakura blushed and said "yes because S-Sasuke agreed to do the operation to get his sight back " "it's good news " Tsunade said "I want you to do it for him "Sakura frowned a little and said "ok I agree " Sakura smiled big one ."you must get him here tomorrow to start in the necessary examination " Tsunade said "of course " Sakura said happily while getting up and walked to the door . when she reached the door she turned around and smiled a wide and big smile "thank you Tsunade shishou " she said and step out of the door .

In the evening Sakura was humming happily in the kitchen while cooking her and Sasuke's dinner . an hour later the front door of the apartment opened , when he put his feet inside the apartment two arms warped around his waist "welcome back " Sakura said and kiss his cheek "go change the dinner ready " she said and went away from him to the kitchen . the dinner went silently like always ,after it she made them cup of tea and went to the living room where her husband must be found as usual , she hand him the cup and sit next to him then she sipped some of her tea and cleared her throat try to find the right words to tell him what happened between her and Tsunade early "S-Sasuke I spoke to Tsunade shishou this morning a-about you and she agreed to do the o-operation to you and she said she want to see you tomorrow to start the necessary examination " she said it very quickly and turned her head away afraid of his react few seconds passed and she didn't hear anything come from him ,she turned back and stare at his face there isn't any expression on it she bit her lip and said "I – I am sorry Sasuke ,I went and talked to her without your permission " she felt a hand on her back and looked quickly at him "it 's ok Sakura the faster it done the better it will be "he said . she hugged him happily and said "everything will be fine and you are going to see again I promise Sasuke " he didn't say a word but he hugged her tightly and a ghost of smile appear on his lips .

The next day they went to the hospital together and entered Tsunade's office "good morning Tsunade shishou " Sakura said " good morning Sasuke , Sakura " Tsunade said . Sakura and her husband sit on the only sofa in the office "are you ready Sasuke "Tsunade asked "yes" he answered and they get out of the office to the examination room.

After they finished the examination they got back to the office .an hour later Tsunade came back with the results "ok Sasuke your results are good and your operation will be on this Thursday that's meaning after two days .is it alright with you ?" Tsunade said "yes " he answered her "good you may go home now and remember get enough rest and don't get nerves "Tsunade said while they standing and walking to the door "thank Tsunade shishou " Sakura said and went out from the office with her husband .

The of the operation Sasuke getting ready for it in his room of the hospital "don't worry Sasuke everything going be alright " Sakura said and kiss his palm and with her other hand caressed his cheek he didn't reply but put his hand above hers that caressed his cheek ."Sasuke it's the time " Tsunade said . two hours passed and Sasuke still in the operation room ."everything going to be fine Sakura .now stop crying " Itachi said while he hugged her and rubbed her back . an hour later Tsunade come what of the operation room "Tsunade shishou " Sakura said with worried tone and hint of scared "Sakura the operation successful and he is resting in his room now " Tsunade said with smile . Sakura sit on chair near his bed and holding his hand "Sakura you must get some rest " Itachi said "no I am fine " she answered with weak smile .Itachi opened his mouth to say something but closed it and sighed "ok , I am going to get coffee you want " he said " please " she said and he get out of the room . she didn't know how and when but the last thing she saw was black and her head hit something soft .Itachi came back after some minutes and saw her in deep sleep . Itachi put the cups of the hot liquid down in the small table in the room and get the extra sheet and put it on her .the next morning Sakura felt something moved under her head she opened her eyes slowly suddenly she get in the sitting position she hold his hand and he tightened his grip on hers "Sakura " Sasuke said "S-Sasuke " she said shocked ans stand and hugged him tightly " I – I am so happy " she said while crying .he put one arm around her .after few minutes she get up "h-how do you feel now " she asked " a bad headache " he answered " wait a minute I am going to get you a pill and tell Tsunade shishou " she said and go out of the room .

Two days passed and Sasuke still in the hospital ."good morning Sasuke " Tsunade said "hn" he said "I have a good news you can go home today and remember don't get the bandage off before two weeks and after bandage removed don't be in strong and very bright light for the first three days .now you may go" Tsunade said with smile .

The two weeks passed and today the bandage removal .Sakura and her husband sit on the sofa in the living room of their apartment ."Sasuke a-are you ready " Sakura asked "hn" he answered her .she begin slowly removing the bandage after few seconds the bandage was removed " open your eyes slowly " she said and her opening them slowly the first thing he see is two emerald orbs staring into his ,he closed it again and open it trying to see better , he see a beautiful woman soft pink hair reaches her shoulder , big green eyes , cherry soft lips , rosy cheeks and soft white skin . she felt embarrassed under his stares and her cheeks turned red "d-don't stare at me S-Sasuke " she said and turned her head away . he smirked at her reaction and suddenly felt dizzy and his headache killed him " Sasuke are you alright ?" she asked and held his shoulders " that headache again " he said "it's ok lay here , I am going to get you a pill " she said and stand up to go to get him some killer pain .

Three months passed after his operation . Sasuke now have his own office in the company and have a lot of works to do to improve it .

There is knocking on the door and then it's opened " Uchiha sama " the secretary said " what's it " Sasuke said "the meeting start and the guest waiting in the meeting room " she said " hn , who's coming ?" he aske coldly " Mr. Naruto the owner of uzumaki company , Mr. Neji the owner of Hyuuga company , Mr. Shikamaru the owner of Nara company and Mr. Gaara the alternative manager of HHS company " she said "hn " he said and go to the meeting room . he opened the door and entered the meeting room "5 minutes late teme " Naruto said " troublesome " Shika said "hn" Sasuke and Neje said at the same time and glared coldly to each other . Sakura go through the Uchiha company gate to the outside car parker .she get out her car " wow it's nice day " she mumbled " yes it is " someone said behind her . mean while Naruto and Sasuke were in the Sasuk's office and Sasuke standing near the widow that showed the outside parker of his company . he smirked when he spotted his pinked haired woman for a second his smirked changed into angry glares and clenched jaws .

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ _**To be continued **_ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Sorry for the late update

Tell me what do you think about this chapter , it's very important to me

**Don't forget to leave your reviews ^_^ **

**More reviews soon update ^_^**


End file.
